hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Pacific Typhoon Season (AGCK)
| Last storm dissipated = | Strongest storm name = Omeka/Mindulle | Lowest storm pressure = 899 | Basin = WPac | Strongest storm winds = 150 | Total depressions = 24 | Total storms = 19 | Total hurricanes = 10 | Total intense = 4 | Fatalities = 343 | Damages = 1500 | Damagespre = At least | Year = 2023 | five seasons = 2022, 2024, 2025, 2026, 2027 | Strongest storm pressure = 899}}The 2023 Pacific typhoon season was an annual event of tropical cyclone formation during which tropical cyclones known as "typhoons" form in the Western Pacific Basin. Activity was extremely limited this year, with only four super typhoons forming, and only two category 5 super typhoons forming. Most storms made landfall, with one minimal typhoon making landfall in Singapore. The scope of this article is limited to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Season Summary This season was a super inactive typhoon season, with the first storm forming on May 4th, 2023, Krovanh being a severe tropical storm that impacted the northern Philippines. Then, Dujuan formed and stayed out to sea. All storms did not make landfall until Koppu, which made landfall in China. The most notable storms of the season, however, were Omais and Mindulle, with only Omais making landfall in North Korea surprisingly near peak intensity, causing major damages in North Korea and parts of China. May Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2023 till:01/12/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-54_mph id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_55-73_mph id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_74_mph-129_mph id:ST value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_>=130_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/05/2023 till:09/05/2023 color:STS text:Krovanh from:23/05/2023 till:28/05/2023 color:TS text:Dujuan from:26/05/2023 till:27/05/2023 color:TD text:03-W from:01/06/2023 till:11/06/2023 color:TY text:Mujigae from:07/06/2023 till:23/06/2023 color:ST text:Choi-wan from:17/06/2023 till:23/06/2023 color:TY text:Koppu from:27/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 color:TD text:07-W from:04/07/2023 till:10/07/2023 color:TY text:Champi from:08/07/2023 till:12/07/2023 color:STS text:In-fa from:10/07/2023 till:14/07/2023 color:TS text:Melor from:23/07/2023 till:28/07/2023 color:TS text:Nepartak from:27/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 color:STS text:Lupit from:11/08/2023 till:13/08/2023 color:TD text:13-W from:20/08/2023 till:24/08/2023 color:STS text:Mirinae from:23/08/2023 till:02/09/2023 color:TY text:Nida from:01/09/2023 till:17/09/2023 color:ST text:Omais barset:break from:09/09/2023 till:18/09/2023 color:ST text:Conson from:16/09/2023 till:26/09/2023 color:TY text:Chanthu from:21/09/2023 till:22/09/2023 color:TD text:18-W from:30/09/2023 till:02/10/2023 color:TD text:19-W from:09/10/2023 till:15/10/2023 color:STS text:Dianmu from:14/10/2023 till:27/10/2023 color:ST text:Mindulle from:20/10/2023 till:29/10/2023 color:TS text:Lionrock from:09/11/2023 till:17/11/2023 color:TY text:Kompasu bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2023 till:31/05/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:31/07/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November TextData = pos:(425,25) text:"(From the" pos:(472,25) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Storms Severe Tropical Storm Krovanh Category:AGirlCalledKeranique Category:Future Typhoon Season Category:Future Typhoon Seasons